Life in LA
by AmethystDreamer
Summary: C/C. Chapter five: Cappie fights, and this is how it ends.
1. Prequel

**Disclaimer… Casey and Cappie are together, Rebecca is dating Rusty. Evan is gay with Calvin. I own Greek. A moron does not run America. Iraq is a utopia of peace and love. **

**Summary: As Casey prepares to leave collage after graduation, a strange sense of fear holds her back. Soon she meets Cappie who just might solve her problems.**

Prequel: Life in LA

As Rusty got into the car, Casey looked at CRU one last time. After four years of trauma and heartache, she was leaving for the final time. Her goodbyes were said, everything was packed, but…something was missing, unfinished, incomplete. Maybe it was the fact that for the first time Casey had ever been here the campus was empty of students. Most seniors had stayed an extra day, but by now, everyone was packed up and gone, onto their new lives.

"Casey?" Rusty asked. "You know in order to leave, you actually have to start the car. What's going on?"

"I don't know Russ. I feel like there's something unfinished." She told him.

He nodded knowingly. "Yeah, lots of people were saying you'd feel like that. Tell you what, I will take the train home while you stay and figure it out. I want to see more of the country."  
Casey smiled at him. "Are you sure?"

He got out of the car. "No problem. Good luck, sis."

Once the bus had picked up Rusty, Casey got out of her car, and walked towards ZBZ. The house was unlocked, as it always was during the first two weeks of summer. Her home of the past three years was silent and empty. Even the furniture was gone, locked in the basement until next semester.

As she wandered through each room, Casey remembered Lizzie. She was certainly annoying, but in the end, she had understood Casey's feelings, and helped her use to rules. Even Frannie, once she realized Casey was not taking any more of her crap, was much better. She paused at Rebecca's room. It sucked having Rebecca date Cappie. Still, after they had broken up was way more mellow. She and Casey would never be friends, but they could at least tolerate each other.

When she closed the Sorority door behind her, Casey took a deep breath and blinked tears out of her eyes. Saying goodbye to four of the best years of her life was definitely difficult. There may have been rough patches in those years, but still, she loved ZBZ and everything about it.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw someone coming. "Not Cappie." She groaned quietly. It was just like him to stay until the very last day he could.

Quickly she ducked out of sight. It might have been the quick head movement, or the sight of Cappie, but suddenly, Casey had a mental picture of a dark green shirt with blue letters spelling out, "Beer is good".

God, did she still have that shirt? Of course she did. She had held it and cried for them while she was packing up. It was Cappie's and Casey had taken it years ago. She meant to return it, but something's were just too hard to let go of.  
"Move on!" She told herself, standing up and walking over to her car. It did not to take long to find the shirt.

Once she found it, Casey couldn't help but remember walking around in Cappie's room trying to straighten it up wearing that shirt. He had laughed at her, saying it was pointless to clean it up, because it was only going to get dirty again. Casey replied that if his room got dirtier, she would have to come over more often. He kissed her then.

A soft wistful sigh escaped her, but she forced herself to walk down Greek Row.  
Logically, once she got to the Kappa Tau house, she should walk straight thought the door and up the stairs.

However, Casey was not logical at the moment, and decided to climb the tree and crawl through his window. It had been a while since she last did that, and she was fairly out of breath.

When Casey had caught her breath, she looked up and glanced around the room. It was unusually clean, with half-open suitcases littering the floor.

His bed lay unmade, and it was towards the bed that she gravitated. With a sigh, Casey lay down and pulled the covers up to her chin. She smiled, breathing in Cappie's scent.

"Well, Goldilocks, why are you sleeping in my bed?"

Her eyes snapped open. "Cappie" She gasped, and jumped out of his bed. "What are you doing here?"

Cappie made a mock serious face. "Hmm, my bed is here, my clothes are here, and I've been sleeping here for the past two years."

"Right." She muttered, feeling stupid. "Here." Casey thrusted the shirt at him. "This is yours."

"Hey, this was my favorite shirt." Cappie exclaimed.

She blushed. "Yeah, I found it when I was packing. I thought you'd want it."

"I do." Cappie looked at her. "Thank you."

Slowly she sank down to sit on his bed. "I can't believe it's over. These last years were amazing. And now it's to the real world."  
The bed creaked as Cappie sat next to her. "Don't worry. I bet you've got a great job somewhere."

Casey perked dup. "Actually yes! A fashion company in LA hired me. How about you?"

Cappie grinned. "There's a law firm in Los Angeles who wanted my special skills."

"A lawyer?" Casey asked. "I forgot you were taking those classes. I've got to go. I have to see if there's a ZBZ who can hook me up with an apartment in LA. Good luck, Cappie."  
She gave him an awkward hug, then headed towards the door. Cappie stopped smiling. "Yeah. Good luck to you too."

Casey was halfway down the street when he caught up to her. "Hey." He said, breathing hard. "Look, I have an apartment already, the rent is a bit much, and so if you're interested, you could move in and split the rent with me."

She smiled. "Cap, I'd love that! Thank you. When is it available?"

"I'll be moving in two weeks from now." Cappie answered.

Casey thought for a second. "Would it be okay if I came around then? My job starts on the sixteenth. I'd like to get settled."

He stuck his hand out. "You've got a deal."

She shook it, and then said. "This is so surreal."

"Never thought you'd be living with me?"

She never thought she'd be living with anyone but him. "Yeah, so I have to go. Are you heading out soon?"

"Well, I was going to crash here for a while longer, and then head out for California."  
Casey crinkled her brow. "You aren't going home to see your parents?"  
"Ah." He explained. "They're in Africa right now. I think. Anyway, I haven't seen them in a while."

"Oh Cappie!" She hugged him then, and he hugged back. "I'm so sorry." She wasn't sure what she was apologizing for, just that she was.

He came down and rested his head on her shoulder to breath in her scent.

When they broke apart, Casey invited. "Come home with me. We can go to LA together, and you can stay with my family until then."

"Alright then. Away we go!" Cappie said. "Where exactly are we going?"  
Casey smiled. "To the future."

"Come brave time traveler."  
"You are such a dork."

**This is just a prequel! I hope you enjoyed. **

**I think I'm going to make Fanfiction history right now. I would rather all you readers not to review, and instead write your own Cappie/Casey fanfic. Or update one you already have up.**

**Don't get me wrong, I would love you if you reviewed, but I'd love it more if there were more Band-Aids to get me through the Cappie/Rebecca relationship. PLEASE? **

**It should be noted however, that reviews will get a more imediate update, while stories will have an inspirational effect. So a mix of the two would be perfect.**

_**Coming soon:**_

_She slid into bed, and he was about to leave when he saw the picture. The exact copy of the picture he had, taped to the side of her mirror. The only difference was that Casey had drawn a small word on the bottom. "Forever."  
"Sweetheart." He whispered. "What we have is forever. You just have to realize it."_


	2. Chapter one

**Life in LA**

**Chapter one: Everything changes**

They met the Kappa Tau alum at the airport. Cappie immediately greeted him, while Casey hung back.

"I'm Jake," He said. "You must be Cappie."

Cappie and Jake shook hands. "Nice to meet you. And this is Casey."

Casey smiled. "Hi, how are you?"

"Wonderful, my fair lady." He said, smiling back.

"So!" Cappie said loudly, clearing his throat. "Let's go see our apartment."

* * *

The apartment was clean, though it felt as though it had been alone for a long time. The walls were a cheery yellow, and all of the furniture matched.

"It's beautiful!" Casey said happily.

Cappie laughed. "Yeah, it'll be great for wild house parties."

Jake looked at Casey. "If you ever get tired of living with him, you're always welcome at my place."

Casey tried to smile. "I'll keep that in mind." _Not_

A few hours later, Casey brushed her hands off and stood from where she was kneeling in front of her dresser.

"All done." She said aloud, relishing the fact that she actually owned (half of) an apartment.

Casey walked over to where Cappie's room was. "Hey." she said, leaning on the doorframe. "How's the mess making?"

"Hey!" Cappie protested. "Look, I'm actually putting clothes in the closet."

Actually, he was pining pictures to a large corkboard. "Sentimental photos? Aww, Cappie." Casey teased.

He mock-glared. "Careful, Case, I happen to know you have a large box of special memories."

"Yeah, yeah. Do you want help?"

He shrugged. "Sure."

She knelt beside him and pulled out a picture. "I remember this!" Casey exclaimed.

The picture showed the two of them dancing to some song at a mixer. They were looking directly into each other's eyes with an intense, private look. Cappie looked over her shoulder. "Yeah, that was nice."

His breath warmed her ear. Her own breath caught in her throat and turned to look at him. He was much closer than she had thought. Casey's eyes began to close as Cappie tilted his head and leaned in closer. She could feel his warm breath on her lips, and they were about to touch, so close, and the doorbell rang. Their eyes snapped open. "I'll get that." Casey whispered.

Before she opened the door, the eldest Cartwright took a deep breath, and erased the redness from her face.

The woman on the other side smiled brightly as soon as Casey opened the door. "Hi there!" She said, with a Southern accent. "I'm Abigail Brigington."

Mrs. Brigington was about 85, but large and robust.

"I'm Casey."

"Yes, the landlord told me you'd be moving in. I live right across the hall, and down a door."

"Case, who's at the door?"

Mrs. Brigington walked in past Casey. "Is that your husband? Brother? Father?"

Cappie came into the living room and she looked at Casey expectantly.

She hastened to explain. "This is Cappie. He's a…

"Good day Madam!" Cappie smoothly interrupted. "I'm Casey's bodyguard."

The old woman made a skeptical face. "Do explain."

"Well her parents were concerned that her being just out of collage and such a pretty girl might get into trouble out her in LA. So, us being friends from collage, they asked to split the apartment until she's married."  
Casey just shook her head. She admired Cappie's bravery, but sometimes his imagination could really run away from him.

"Young man." Mrs. Brigington said, looking hard, and faintly amused, at both of them. "You don't fool me. I'd better not hear of any hanky panky or I'll report it to the landlord right away. It was nice to meet you both. Good day."

She swept out of the apartment, muttering about the youth and their free sexual ways. Cappie smirked at Casey, and they both just laughed.

"So, Body guard, is there anything in that kitchen we can eat?"

He crossed into the cooking area and said, "We have Mac and cheese. And, oh! A bottle of red wine."

"Sounds delicious." Casey said, coming over to look for silver wear and wine glasses.

They ate, not at the kitchen table, but on the couch in front of the fire. They didn't touch, or speak much, but it was intimate in a way that Casey was entirely comfortable with.

It wasn't until she drained her third glass that she said "Iwas nevery really in love with Evan. I mean, I did love him, but not in the forever way I love…"

"Okay Case." He interrupted. "Time to go to bed."

INdeed she was tired, plus she had work tomorrow. Casey stood up, then stumbled. Cappie grasped her arm and steered her into her bedroom. She slid inot bed, and he was about to leave when he say the picture. The exact copy of the picture he had, taped to the side of her mirror. The only difference was that Casey had written a small word on the bottom. "Forever." He breathed.

Cappie sighed, then went back over to where she slept. "Sweetheart, what we have is forever." He whispered. "You just have to realise it."

He turned to leave, but looked back and kissed her forhead softly.

**Tada! I hope that was pretty good. Fair warning: expect some Casey/Oc in the next several chapters, although, it will end up Cappie/Casey.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews from the last chapter! I love you all.**

**And, yay! So many people updated stories/published new ones. It totally made my week. So please keep writing!  
Reviews, and chocolate, are appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Life In LA**

The next morning, Casey wandered into the kitchen at about 7:45. She wasn't expected at work (eep, her first day!) until nine, so she decided to make a special breakfast. A yawn nearly split her face in half. _Coffee first, _she thought. When she put the pot on, Casey found the eggs and, grinning, made an omelet.

Apparently, Cappie was roused by the smell of food and coffee. He came stumbling out of his bedroom, still rumpled from sleep.

"First day of work! Yes!" He cried drowsily.

"God, Cappie! You aren't even dressed yet." Casey exclaimed.

He blinked the sleep out of his eyes. "Yes that would be a problem. But never fear! I did a Casey Cartwright and got my clothes out the night before."

She yelled at his retreating back, "Being organized and responsible is nothing to be embarrassed about."

A few minutes later, he came out in an actually tie and jacket. "I feel like a banker in this thing."(1)

Casey leaned up and straightened his collar. "Well, you _look _like a lawyer."

He made a face, and they sat down to eat. By the time 8:30 rolled around, Casey was more than ready for her first day of work. Her bosses name was Sara Lidy, and had the most amazing fashion sense. Her crazy red hair framed her pale face beautifully, and her long, green skirt was covered in beads and sparkles. It caught the eye in a tasteful manner. Casey felt almost shy around this vibrant woman.

"So, basically you'll be doing errands and answering the phone." Sara said, and then pointed to a desk in the corner. "That's your space. You seem bright enough. Within a few months, you'll be writing articles and going out yourself."

She nodded. "I hope so."

"Great." Sara exclaimed. "Would you run these papers up to the editing room for me?"

The blonde-haired woman started on her first assignment. She had no idea where the editing room was, but that was okay because she Casey desperately needed time to think. The problem with her living situation was simply that she was attracted to Cappie. Casey would not go so far as to say she loved him. Certainly she cared for him, thought of him when a sappy song played, and would walk to the ends of the Earth for him, but it did not mean she was in love with him. The most obvious solution was to find another guy to get her mind off of him. Cappie was Of Limits, and she needed that enforced in everyway possible. Except for him having a girlfriend. She would never stand for that.

Maybe, subconsciously, that's why she tapped on the shoulder of the cutest person she saw. "Hi!" She said. "I'm new here, and I need help finding the editing room."  
The man smiled, slow and easy. "I'll tell you, but only if you'll meet me later for coffee."

It might have been the picture of Cappie that popped into her head, or if the realization that just came, but Casey smiled and said, "Sure. My name's Casey, Casey Cartwright."

He shook her hand. "Bond, Jason Bond. So, I'll meet you out front at, say, six?"

She grinned giddily. "I'd like that."

The rest of the day passed in a blur of errands, and exciting people. This magazine was where she wanted to work forever! She got to be right in the middle of things, which was just how she liked it.

Six rolled around, and Casey was almost sad to leave. _Still,_ she figured._ I get to come back tomorrow._

Jason met her at the entrance. "Hello again." He called cheerfully. "There's a great coffee place up the street."

"Awesome!" She exclaimed. "Let me make one call, really quick."

He nodded, and Casey pulled out her phone and dialed Cappie's number. "Hey!" she said when he picked up. "I'm going out with someone I met at work. I'll be home soon okay. Don't worry about waiting to eat."  
"Okay then." Cappie said. "Have fun."

At the sound of his voice, her stomach did a flip-flop, and suddenly all she wanted was to go home and tell him about her wonderful day. "Thank. I'll see you soon."  
"Love you dear!" He teased.

Determined to have fun, Casey turned to Jason and smiled. "I'm all set."

They went to a hole in the wall coffee shop, with dim lighting and an aura that reminded her of Dobbler's. He went to get hem coffee, and Casey snagged a corner booth. When Jason came back, he handed her a drink, and she accepted it with thanks.  
"So, fresh out of collage, parents in Chicago. What's your living situation now?"

Casey smiled, thinking of her pretty little apartment, and not of Cappie. Really! "I'm living in an apartment in Griffith Park."  
He looked at her teasingly. "You live all alone" He wagged his finger at her. "That's not safe."  
"Well, I do have a house mate. An old collage friend." God she sounded old!

Jason looked interested. "Have you two known each other long?"  
"Well, I've known him for four years, but it's only in the past two we've been friends." _Because before that, we were to busy sleeping with each other to be friends._

He seemed disappointed. "I'm sorry. I wouldn't have asked you out if I knew you had a boyfriend."  
Casey threw out her hand to stop him. "Cappie and I are absolutely _just friends_."

He looked relieved, and she wondered why he was easier to convince than she was.

The rest of the date was spent talking about families, collage, and work. She found out that Jason had three sisters, graduated from UCLA, and worked as a photographer.

By the end of the night, Casey had made plans for a second date.

She declined a ride home, as her complex was not far from the office, and really, California was too beautiful to drive quickly through.

Even there was really no need to, Casey crept by Mrs. Brigingham's door.

"Hey Cap!" She said. "How was your day?"  
He looked up from the TV. "Great! I'm helping a lawyer now, and his cases are really interesting."  
Casey smiled happily. "I'm so glad you like law. You're so persistent, it's the perfect career."

He laughed. "How's your fashion magazine?"

She closed her eyes and sight in delight. "Absolutely amazing. The people are insane, and I love it so much."

Their words faded into silence, and almost, but not quite, awkward silence. Casey was suddenly filled with tension, the overwhelming urge to stretch out next to him on the couch, and pull his head in for a kiss.

She flushed, turning her face to the side, and said. "I'm going to bed now. Good night."

Cappie stood up and turned off the TV. As naturally as if he'd done it all of his life, he came over a dropped a light kiss on her cheek. "Night."

All while Casey was changing for bed, she kept gently, absently, touching where his lips brushed her skin. She told herself, repeatedly, that she and Cappie would not work out. After all, Jason was a nice guy, smart, and cute. As she fell asleep, she kept going over her date in her mind, holding onto the nice feelings. Still, her last conscious thought was of how Cappie's hair fell over his gorgeous blue eyes as he smiled at her, and whispered that she was beautiful.

**Tada! I finally got it up. Did you notice how long this chapter was? Even better, I have lots more to type!  
So, please REVIEW, and WRITE more C/C stories.**

**I hope Monday's episode will inspire everyone. And not let anyone down. **

**Thank you for reading.**

**(1)Anyone know what Charlie Sheen movie he's quoting?**

**Also, did anyone pick up which two famous spies Jason gets his name from?**


	4. Chapter 3

The next months passed quickly, and without major incidents. Mrs. Brigington, or "that nosy old woman" as Cappie called her, was determined to fulfill the role of grandmother. She was constantly bringing over casseroles and talking about how thin Casey was. She would poke around the apartment, claiming to be admiring the 'lovely decorations.' Yeah right.

One day in late December, Casey sat trapped while the woman gave her a lecture she probably could have recited by heart.

"A young lady should never live with a man until they are married. IT just isn't seemly! And the two of you not even engaged. How your reputation must be suffering. Don't you want to attempt to attract a good husband?"

"Actually," Casey interrupted, feeling a little smug. "My boyfriend knows that Cappie and I are sharing an apartment, and he's totally cool with it."

Actually, they never really talked about it. Jason had never been to her apartment, and he had never met Cappie. That was a situation that Casey planned to fix tonight at the holiday bar party.

Mrs. Brigington was still going on. "He may accept it, but what happens when you plan to marry? Any respectable man would think you've been," she lowered her voice, and leaned forward. "Intimate with Cappie. Can you honestly say you won't lose your maidenhood to him?"

Casey blinked. "Ummm." _It's a little late for that! _She wants to say.

The old woman pats her on the head. "I'll be off." She stands slowly. "Feel free to drop by anytime."

However, before she left, she fixed Casey will eyes that seemed to belie the fragility of her stature. "So you know, it's worse to pretend to feel more for someone than you really do, than to live in sin with the man you clearly are in love with."

She left the blonde staring after her in shock. She was brought back to reality by Cappie peering around his bedroom door and asking in a stage whisper, "Is that nosy old woman gone yet?" He looked closer at her. "Hey, are you okay?"

She looked at him quickly "Yeah. I'm fine. Are you almost ready?"

"Completely ready. Once you finish doing your hair, we can go."

Casey touched her head. "I'm done with my hair!" She cried.

He laughed. "Yes, and you look gorgeous. Come on, I'm looking forward to meeting this new…..beau of yours."

For the first time, Casey experienced a moment of doubt about having her two favorite boys meet. She shoved it down though, and they left the apartment. It was the right thing to do, right? After all, Cappie was a huge part of her life, and any guy in her life would have to accept that.

It was warm outside for December. Sure, LA had plenty of awful, cold, grey winter days, but today was nice enough to go out without a heavy jacket. Casey hugged her self, and looked up at the moon shining over the park.

"Here." Cappie slung his jacket over her shoulders. She wasn't cold, and might have told him that, but the jacket was warm from where it rested against his body, and it smelled just like him.

"I love it here." Casey suddenly said. "Thank you for letting me stay with you."

There was a smile in Cappie's voice. "You make it fun.

She caught her breath, but he kept on walking without looking at her. Casey smiled and walked a little faster.

The bar was crowded, noisy, and hot. The two of them pushed through the crowd to find a less crowded corner. "Casey!" Jason called out, struggling against the flow of bodies, until he got to the wall where they were standing.

She whirled around. "Hi." He gave her a quick kiss. "This is Cappie. Cap, this is Jason."

The two guys smiled and shook hands. "Great." She said, beaming. "I'll go get drinks."

As soon as she was out of earshot, their smiles faded. "So you're the one living with my girlfriend."

"You're the one dating my wife."

Jason sneered. "Somehow, I don't think she's aware of that part of your situation."

"Not yet."

Casey came back holding two drinks. "Here." She said, handing Cappie on e of them.

Her boyfriend frowned. "You didn't get me one?"

She crossed her arms in a defensive position. "I thought you had one. Plus, I don't know what you like."

"But you know what he likes?"

"Yeah, cause I've known him for years."

"And you went drinking with him that often."

Casey shook her head. "What is your problem? I'm friends with Cappie. You have to accept that."

It looked like he was going to say something else, but he let out a breath instead and said. "I'm sorry."

She nodded. "Hey, there's Sara. Let's go say hi!"

She grabbed Cappie's hand, leaving Jason behind to follow. Just like with every other relationship since starting collage, she grabbed him first.

Someone sitting at the bar touched her arm as she passed. "Casey?"

She turned to look. "Evan!" Casey grinned. "Hi! What are you doing here?"

"I'm in town for business. I thought I'd check out the local hotspots you know." He nodded at Casey and Cappie's entwined hands. "So you finally got the girl." His smile wasn't forced.

They dropped hands quickly. Jason had caught up to them in time to hear the last statement. He said, with an odd look on his face. "I'm Casey's boyfriend."

Evan laughed. "Poor guy. Anyway, Case, how've you been?"

She smiled. "I'm good. I love my job, I love California."

He nodded. "I'm happy for you." He looked at Cappie, who had been standing closer to Casey than normal, and watching their exchange carefully. "Relax man. I'm engaged."

His two old classmates offered their congratulations. Casey asked. "Frannie. Right?"

He nodded, and Cappie joked, "Going for an older woman huh?"

She wondered for a second if a fight was going to break out, but Evan just said, "Brings back camp memories, huh?"

Casey noticed Jason's upset expression from the corner of her eye, but was too preoccupied to really give it much thought. Once again, it was a case of Cappie being more important.

Evan drained his drink. "I'm going to have to leave. I've got an early flight tomorrow."

She hugged him when he stood up. "It was great seeing you. Tell Frannie to call me soon. Drop by anytime you're in LA."

He smiled, and said. "It was nice seeing you too, Casey. Good luck."

To her surprise, Cappie stepped forward. "Congratulations on the engagement, man."

"I'll see you around, maybe."

They shook hands, and then Evan turned to Jason who had been fuming silently. "Nice to meet you." He said, shaking his hand. Then he looked at Casey and Cappie, and back to Jason. "Don't get your hopes up. What works just does."

As soon as he left, Jason turned on Casey. "What was that? Why is it that he wasn't surprised to think that you and Cappie were dating?"

The aforementioned male shifted so he was in between Casey and her boyfriend. "Hey, watch how you talk to her."

She put her hand on his shoulder, and he turned to look at her. "It's fine. I need to talk to him for a moment okay?"

He gave her a disappointed look, and she found she couldn't hold his gaze. "I'll meet you outside."

She nodded, and then turned to Jason. "I don't know what you're talking about! Evan was making assumptions okay. I'm not dating Cappie. He is just my friend."

Jason looked at her, and he shrugged. "You're right. I'm sorry. I trust you."

His lips twisted in an odd smirk as he said that. They kissed, but Casey found herself pulling away before long.

What was it everyone kept seeing? She wasn't acting on her feelings, so why did they think she still had feelings for Cappie?  
After a long, uncomfortable evening, Casey was at home in her room. She was desperately missing her old roommate, so she picked up her phone, and called her.

"_This is Ashleigh. I can't pick up the phone right now, so leave your name and number, and I'll probably call you back."  
_Casey listened for the beep, "Hey Ash! It's Casey. Just called to say hi. I hope you're doing okay. I miss you. Call me back."

Cappie appeared in her doorway as she hung up. "Getting tired of me?"

She sighed. "I just need some female companionship."

He sat next to her on the bed. "Anything you want to talk about?"

She leaned against him. "Today I was offered a promotion."

"But that's great!"

Casey smiled. "Yeah, except I have to go to North Carolina for it."

He nodded. "Oh. Well, if it's a good job and you like it…."

She shrugged in disappointment. "I'll think about it. I don't have to decide for another several weeks."

When she turned out the lights that night, Casey was struck by how similar to freshman year this was. Once again, she could be leaving, and Cappie wasn't fighting for her. For all his words about how much he cared about her, he still didn't care enough to tell the truth.

**1548 words! That is so long for me. Sadly, that means I don't have very much left for the next chapter, so I'm going to have to do some serious writing. I hope everyone is having a terrific summer!  
Don't forget to drop a review.**


	5. Chapter 4

Casey distinctly remembered it was January 5th. It was a Thursday night, and she was curled up on her bed reading a magazine. She heard the doorbell ring, and Cappie go to answer it.

"Cappie!" The unmistakable shriek of her best friend made her leap to her feet.

When Ashleigh saw Casey over Cappie's shoulder, she immediately pushed him out of the way, and grabbed her. The two girls jumped up and down.

"What are you doing here?" Casey cried.

"I got your message. My best friend senses were tingling! Plus I really miss you."

Casey nearly cried. "I know. I missed you so much. Six months is so long."

"Seriously! Hey what do you know about Evan and Frannie?" Ashleigh asked.

Casey raised her eyebrows and turned to Cappie, who was standing at the counter eating chips.

"Cappie! Don't eat them straight out of the bag. Other people eat that. Get a plate." She scolded.

He sighed, and poured some into a bowl. "Happy?" He teased.

"Yes. Thank you!" She sang back.

Cappie rolled his eyes. "You know you are hard task master." He looked at Ashliegh. "Do you know what she makes me do? I have to make my bed. Every morning. She won't let me eat unless I do. Did you know she was that much of a neat freak?"

Ashleigh laughed. "I lived with her for three years. Everything had a place, and everything had to be in it."

Casey put her hands on her hips. "Sure, you come visit me, but you gang up on me with him? What happened to loyalty?"

She smiled. "I am loyal. To the messy club."

Casey laughed. "Whatever. I will never join that club, and you cannot make me. So come, sit down."

"Wait!"

They both looked at Cappie.

He explained. "Well, they're doing this Super bowl check on ESPN. The experts are breaking down each team's defense, offense, and special teams. I really want to watch. So, can you talk in your room? Just for now?"

Ashleigh asked Casey. "Did you get a word of that?"  
Casey whispered back. "The Super bowl is next Sunday. Chargers against the Cowboys, and Cappie wants to know who the 'experts' think will win."

To Cappie she said. "Fine, but you're cleaning up the kitchen."

"Thank you kind lady. You are most generous."

"Only for you, Cap."

As soon as they were safe in her room, Ashleigh sat on the bed, and said. "So Tell!"

Casey laughed nervously. "Tell what?"  
"What's going with you and Cappie?"

"Nothing, Ash. I don't know why everyone thinks something is going on.

She sighed and looked at her friend pityingly. "Case. Casey. Casey Cartwright."

"What?!"

"Get a clue." Ashleigh began ticking items off on her hand. "It's the way you went back to him when you were hurt, the way you keep going back to him, the way you say his name, the way he'd do anything for you, and no matter what you say, it's the way you'd do the same for him. Plus, I don't know, it's the way you look at each other."  
Casey frowned. "How do we look at each other?"

Ashleigh looked up at the ceiling. "Like he's the only person in the room. And, gosh, I can't even tell you! Whenever you talk to him, and it goes well, you have this really happy look. It's kind of gross actually, cause he looks the same at you."

Casey stood up to look at herself in the mirror. "I do not." She told her reflection.

"What ever. So, how's everything else?"  
She shrugged. "There's a job opening for me in North Carolina. Cappie seems to think I should go."

Ashleigh snorted. "Doubt it. He's probably too scared to say how he feels."  
"Well, what is it with guys, and not saying how they feel?" She demanded.

"It's, like, in their genetic makeup. You know, they've got some gland that releases the 'Love to annoy/confuse women' hormone."

"Well it sucks."  
"Tell me about it."

Ashleigh left two days later. Casey hugged her tightly, and Ashleigh whispered in her ear, "Don't worry. He'll always be looking."

Casey shook her head. "No way."  
Her friend shrugged. "Sure, sure."

Cappie came out as they finished saying goodbye. Ash gave him a hug as well. "It was great seeing you, Cap."

"You too. Come back anytime. We have plenty of beer."

"Cause that's what I came for. The beer. Absolutely."

"Good girl!"

One last hug from Casey, and Ashleigh was gone. Hours later, Casey hung up her phone with a sigh. She had been trying to call Jason for the past hour, but she always went straight to voicemail. This was unusual. He was pretty good about keeping his phone on. Then again, nothing in the past month could really be considered normal. Jason always seemed distracted and edgy, and it was difficult to make plans to get together. On the other hand, work was fabulous. Sara was the single most exciting person she knew.

"Casey." Sara said on Monday as Casey was rushing by with a stack of papers. "Come here for a second."  
"Sure." Casey set her papers down. "What's up?"  
"It's about the job in Raleigh."

"Uh-huh."

"You only have another week to decide. Have you been thinking about it?"  
Casey bit her lip. "Yes, very much. It's just there are a lot of things I really love about, and in, LA."  
Her boss smiled. "And I'd love for you to stay. You're one of the best staffers I have. I'd just hate for you to miss an opportunity like that."

"I know. It is a great job; I just have to think a little more."  
On her way to the third floor layout room, Casey ran into Jason. "Hi!" She said, giving him a quick kiss.

"Hey." He replied. "How are you?"  
"Great!" She said. "I feel like we haven't seen each other in forever."  
"Well, I've been…busy. Work, and all that."

Casey frowned. "Yeah, me too. So, do you want to come over for lunch before the Super bowl on Sunday?"  
"Sure. I have to go. See you then." He said, looking past her. As he went by, she turned and saw a pretty young intern.

By the time Sunday rolled around, Casey had all but forgotten Jason's strange behavior. She was more preoccupied with Cappie's redecorating.

"Cappie, you CANNOT put up Charger wallpaper in the living room. It clashes with the couches." Being male, he couldn't care less, but it was all she could think of.

He just grinned, and pulled out a huge blue and gold sheet out of a bag. "Got it covered. Literally."

"I know you're excited about them being in the Super bowl, but you will not deface my apartment. Cover the couch, but no wallpaper."  
Cappie smiled charmingly. "Can I put up a few posters that I bought?"  
"Sure."

"Great!" He disappeared into his room, and came back with what looked like enough posters for the entire team.

"How many do you have?" She cried.

"Just the starting offense." He said, biting his lip. "And defense. And special teams. And coaching staff. And cheerleaders. But that's all!"

Casey just shook her head and grabbed a pile.

Cappie's eyes went wide. "No!" He cried. Don't burn those. Those have LT. Take Merriman, he isn't even playing."

She laughed. "I'll help you put them up."

They were both laughing by the time all of the posters were up. Cappie had been telling her about some of the more incredible plays made by each Charger, and he told them in such a way that made her crack up. "I didn't know you were so into football." She told him.

Cappie grinned. "It's a guy thing."

Casey shrugged. "Sure, but why the Chargers? Isn't this their first time in the Super Bowl since the 90s?"  
Cappie nodded wisely. "The first since 1994. That year my parents were living in San Diego. They were the first football team I ever rooted for, the first game I went to, and the first Super Bowl I watched. They're a special team." His voice stopped being so serious. "And the next Super Bowl Champions!"

The doorbell rang while Cappie was watching the pregame show, and Casey was pulling on one of his jerseys, as she promised to do so. From her room, she called. "Cap, can you get that?"  
"It's your boyfriend. You get it."

Casey huffed, and on her way to the door called at him, "What is your problem?"  
She flung the door open, and there was Jason-decked head to toe in Cowboy gear.

He looked at her jersey and hat. "Cappie a Charger fan?"  
"Yes." She responded quietly.

She let him in, and took her usual spot on the couch next to Cappie, while Jason sat uncomfortably on the chair. There was an awkward silence for a while, until Casey flicked Cappie's ear. He looked at her, and she widened her eyes, and tilted her head.

"Hello Jason. Welcome to _our_ home." He said, looking back at the TV, where the kick off was being set up.

"Hi. Ready to watch your team lose?"  
Cappie glanced at him sharply, hostility rolling off both of them in waves. "I don't root for the Cowboys, so no."

Casey jumped up. "Hey look! The game is starting. Who wants a beer?"  
No one answered. They just watched in silence as Tony Romo fumbled on the first drive. Cappie smiled, as Jason swore. Casey realized the Chargers had the ball, and asked. "Did the Cowboys score, or something?"  
The ringing of Jason's cell phone was her only answer.

"Hello?" He answered, and then glanced at his watch. "I'll be right there."

She looked at him in dismay. "You just got here."  
He shrugged. "I know. Sorry, I'll see you tomorrow."

Jason kissed her, and got a little more into it considering the present company. Cappie jumped to his feet. "The little man is going, going, going! He scored."

They broke apart, Jason asking, "Who're you calling a 'little man'?"  
Cappie smirked. "Darrin Sproles. He's 5'6."

"whatever. I'll see you later, Casey."

After he was gone, Casey turned to Cappie, and yelled. "What is your problem?"  
"My problem is that the Chargers' special team couldn't stop the receiver until he got to the 35. Keading has a great kick; they just need to stop him!"

She hit him with a pillow. "Can't you be serious for once?"  
He put the TV on mute, and turned to face her. "I have been serious, or haven't you noticed? I got a law degree, I have job where I wear a tie. I haven't gotten drunk in forever, or had a random hook up. But you know what? You're still dating that douche."  
Casey could hardly speak. "He is not."  
Cappie shook his head. "He is. He's also cheating on you."

The sound of the announcer filled her ears, and she blinked back tears. "You're wrong."

He didn't say anything, so she grabbed her keys and left.

When she got to Jason's apartment, Casey knocked loudly. She stood impatiently until it swung open. There was the blonde intern wearing only a robe. She looked confused.  
"Where's Jason?" Casey snapped.

He heard his name. "What're you doing here?"  
The intern asked. "Who are you?"  
Casey asked. "Are you cheating on me?"  
The intern's eyes filled with horror. "You have a girlfriend?"

She smacked him, ran inside, and began grabbing clothing off the floor. The girl left, mumbling apologizes to Casey, and shooting looks at Jason.

Casey yelled, "How could you do this to me?"  
"To me?" he yelled back. "You cheated first."  
"Clearly."

Jason shook his head. "Go home to Cappie. It's where you want to be."  
"I cannot believe you!" She yelled, slapping him as hard as she could.

The entire way home, she cried, thinking of how horribly similar this was to Evan. Once again, Cappie was right, and her boyfriend was a cheating jerk. When she stormed into her apartment, Cappie looked up. "Case?" he called, as she slammed the door to her room. He said, through the door, "Come on. What happened? Are you okay?"

"You were right!" She yelled, and threw a book at the closed door.

"What was that? Do you have a picture of him on your door?" He asked, after flinching away from the loud bam.

She threw another book. "Go away!"

He left, and Casey collapsed on her bed. She called Jason fifty different curse words, and cussed all the boys to hell. After half an hour of being angry and feeling sorry for herself, she sat up and realized that she actually wasn't that upset. She was sad, of course, but not heartbroken. Casey was more angry than anything. She felt like such a fool!  
Taking a deep breath, she left the comfort of her bedroom and sat next to Cappie. "How's the game?" She asked, after clearing her throat.

He didn't look away. "The Chargers won. It's over."

Quietly, Casey said. "Who says it's over?"

"The scoreboard." He replied. "It says SD, that's San Diego, 45, and TX, that's the Cowboys, 7. Then it says final, which means the game is over. And so is the football season."  
"Right." She said, finally.

He clicked off the TV. "Do you want to talk about it?"  
She grimaced. "Not really."  
"Kind of makes you wish you hadn't broken up with me, huh? I never would have cheated on you. At least you can take that job, and get out of here."

Casey felt tears fill up in her eyes. That was how he felt. "I dumped you because you wouldn't fight for me. You let the house, and all of that get in our way." She glared at him accusingly. "I tried so hard. You completely let me down."  
"I could have fought harder, I guess." He admitted.

"But you didn't, and you won't. I'm taking the job, Cappie."

**Yay! I finally got it up. I actually completely finished it today, but I won't be typing up the rest for a few days, because I think I have carpal tunnel syndrome. Not really.**

**Anyway, I think the ending rocks, and I hope you will too.**

**Carpal tunnel syndrome can be cured by reviews!**

**Really, please review, and especially take a look at the way I say things, and give me feedback on things I don't do well, or need to word on. Like, if my dialogue sounds fake or something like that! Thank you so much.**


	6. The end

Casey took a deep breath as she pushed her way through the crowded hallway. She was going to do this, going to take the job, and move across the country again. As she passed the supply room, the door opened, and someone clapped his hand over her mouth and pulled her inside. A (sober, this time) Cappie smirked at her as he trapped her between the wall across from the door, and himself.

"Hello there." He drawled.

"Cappie." Casey replied, pushing against him. "What're you doing?"

"Fighting for you, of course." He paused to consider. "Well, not fighting _for _you. That would be like, running up to you as you were getting on the plane to move to Raleigh with your boyfriend, and announce to everyone that I'm madly in love with you and then beg you to stay."

"So, what are you doing?" She asked again.

"I'm fighting _you_. I'm going to keep you here until you agree to stay."

She narrowed her eyes. "Really?" Casey faked to the right, and tried to duck under his left arm, but he just shifted, and she was still trapped.

"Why?" She asked.

Cappie appeared thoughtful. "Because I don't want you to live in the East. You look so good with a California tan, and back there, you couldn't wear those sexy tank tops. So, I want you to stay here with me."

"But why?" She persisted. "Why do you want me to stay?"

He pressed his lips to her softly. "I want to be with you. I want you to be with me, without any crappy boyfriends in the way. Just you and me."

"Cappie, I want to be with you too. For real though. I can't be an afterthought."  
He looked intently into her eyes. "Look at me. You're first, and you have been ever since I realized I couldn't live without you."  
About an hour later, a smiling, flushed Casey made her way to Sara's office. On her way she spotted Jason, with a black eye, and a split lip. When he saw her, he looked around fearfully, and walked away as fast as possible. Well, punching a cheating ex-boyfriend did count as fighting for her, though she'd rather have decked him herself.

Sara looked up as soon as Casey entered her office. "Casey, hello!" She cried. "I hope you're here to take the job!"  
"I can't." Casey said, smiling. "I just can't leave here."

Sara squeezed her tightly. "I'm so glad! You and Cappie belong together."

Casey blinked. "What?"

Sara's eyes went wide. "I am so glad you're staying. It wouldn't be the same around here if you were so far away."

Casey sat down. "Wait, what's really going on?"  
Her boss sighed, and sat down next to her. "Well, your Cappie apparently called Ashleigh, who was already in contact with a neighbor, in November. Ashleigh called me when she realized Cappie still had feelings for you. So, she called me. Then, I offered you the job, in an effort to get Cappie to confess."

Casey attempted to turn this bit of news over in her mind. "Why did Cappie call Ashleigh?"  
"Oh, he was upset about Jason. I was too. He's real unpleasant." She laughed gently at her employee's stunned face. "Why don't you go home? Your Cappie took the day off of work, and I think you are in a bit of shock."  
Casey nodded absently. "Sure, I'll see you tomorrow."

As home she pounced on Cappie, who was sitting innocently on the couch. "I'm so happy!" She whispered in between kisses.

"I'm glad." He whispered back.

They were in the process of undressing when the door bell rang. "Yoo-hoo!" Mrs. Brigington called. "Anyone here?"

They stared at each other wide eyed, and then sprang to action. "One minute!" Cappie yelled, pulling on his shirt while Casey fixed her hair.

As Cappie let her in, Mrs. Brigington wrinkled her nose. "I hope I'm interrupting something, but I must say, I'm relived not to see any proof of that hanky panky." She shook her finger at the two of them. "Abstinence is key!"

They all sat down, and Casey asked, "Mrs. Brigington, how did you get Ashleigh's cell phone number?"

"I got it out of your phone of course." She said matter-of-factly.

"How?"  
"Well." Mrs. Brigington said, leaning forward. "After I saw how well you and your 'bodyguard' got along, I knew I had to ensure you both got your feelings out in the open. So, I saw your phone, slipped in my purse, and when I went to the little girl's room, I got it out. Isn't Ashleigh such a lovely girl?"  
Casey couldn't believe any of this. "How did you know she was my best friend?"

Cappie looked embarrassed. "I told her."

Mrs. Brigington slapped him on the knee. "This young man likes to talk about you, girl."

Casey slipped her hand into his. "I'm glad." She said, smiling up at him. This went on for a while, until the elderly woman cleared her throat and asked brightly, "So, when'll you two hop on over to a church so I can bounce a couple of kids on my knee? If it isn't soon, I'll have to enlist the heavy artillery. By that, I mean, of course, your friends from your 'houses'. I spoke to a few of them. Beaver, I believe his name was, is such an amazing person!" She looked at the clock. "Well, I must be off."

Cappie and Casey said goodbye, and walked them to the door. Just before she let herself out, Mrs. Brigington stopped suddenly, and spun around. "You have a year and a half, by the way. No longer. Get to it!"  
And then she was gone.

**It's over. Did you know I originally planned on Mrs. Brigington dying? I'm glad I didn't. Yay! I hope everyone liked it. Thank you so much to everyone who read the whole thing, and especially those who reviewed.**

**Please keep reviewing! I was a little disappointed with the lack of feedback on the last chapter. Thanks so much!  
**

**A quick note: When I started this, I was planning on doing a series of oneshots that would be Cappie and Casey in LA. It turned into an entire story, but I'm thinking I'll still do random oneshots that take place after this story. On that note, I'd like to invite anyone who wants to to contribute to the LA-universe to write about it. It doesn't to follow this timeline, and, for example, if someone does have Casey and Cappie get married, if someone does another story, they can still just be dating. If you do, please give me credit.**


End file.
